The Pursuits of Jonathan Glasnow
by WaterBugVA
Summary: A witness in a case becomes very interested in Alex. BA pairing. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Pursuits of Jonathan Glasnow

RATING: PG for now

CATEGORY: Romance, Drama

PAIRING: Bobby/Alex

Disclaimer: Law and Order: Criminal Intent and the characters of Bobby Goren and Alex Eames belong to Dick Wolf, who may be the luckiest man the in the world….

Authors Note: This is a work in progress. I plan on the beginning of the story being where the story ends. This entire story (however long it may end up being) will happen in the course of one day, so bear with me as some things may seem to be resolved rather quickly. It's a hard time frame to stay within, but seemed like a good idea at the time….and don't they always….also, I have only been to New York a couple of times, so I am taking liberties with many of the store names and such. Please don't hate me!

Chapter 1

"Some days I hate this job." Alex stated as she stared out of the window of the SUV.

It had been one of those days. You know, the ones where everything seems to go wrong and no one wants to cooperate and you just want to shoot yourself by the end of it. That was today for Detective Alexandra Eames.

The day started out like any other. She got up, got dressed, and headed into work. Waiting for her there was a coffee and danish complements of her partner, Detective Robert "Bobby" Goren. Him bringing her breakfast had been a longstanding tradition. It originally started about three weeks into their partnership. Bobby had gone through many different partners at this point and after a particularly hard case, he could tell he was about to lost Alex as well. So, the next morning when she showed up, her breakfast was already waiting for her on her desk. It was his peace offering for staying as long as she did. However, that day she did not ask to be transferred, and he has been bringing her breakfast ever since, just to show that he remembers how hard he can be to work with.

So on this particularly bad day, she ate her coffee and danish as usual. They caught a case about 9:30am and headed out to the crime scene.

_Meadow Heights Apartment Building_

_10:00am_

It had been a bad one. The woman was found hanging from the window of the 53rd story of an apartment building. Bobby tried to inspect the body from where she was hanging, but finally gave up after Alex tried to pull him back in for the fourth time. It was clear he was making her very nervous.

"Please try and bring the body in as gently as possible…" Bobby pleaded with CSU. The body was pulled in and set on the floor directly beside the window. Bobby approached the corpse and leaned over her to smell around her mouth.

"Vodka." He said to no one in particular. Alex made a note of it and proceeded to move to where the man that had found her was standing.

"You said you saw her from the street?" she asked the man that had identified himself as Jonathan Glasnow.

"Yea." He started before a slight hesitation. "I work the night shift down at the shipyard. I was coming home from work about 8:45 this morning and happened to be admiring how beautiful the sun was today. I was looking up when all the sudden I noticed something hanging from one of the windows. I live on the 49th floor and I know my windows don't open very easily, so I assumed the ones above me don't either. That's why I came up here to check it out."

"And you could tell from the ground that it was the 53rd floor?" Bobby jumped into Eames' questioning.

"Um…..well, I could see the light from my aquarium and just counted up how many floors above me it was hanging from." Jon stated, trying to reason with the detective.

"Do you know the victim Mr. Glasnow?"

"Yea, her name is Janie Masterson. I've seen her a few times in passing, but never really sat down and had a conversation with her. I'm not really sure how much help I could be if you had anymore questions about her."

"Of course Mr. Glasnow. Well, please stay in town for the next few days as we may need to get in touch with you. Also, these officers are going to take you down to our station house to take your official statement." Bobby said, indicating the officers at the front door of the apartment.

"Sure! Not a problem. Anything else you need, just give me a call!"

"Don't worry, we will." Alex stated blandly.

Alex gauged Bobby's reaction to Jon's statement as he was ushered out of the apartment. She could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Funny how Mr. Glasnow could see the light from his aquarium while he was admiring the sunlight." Alex said.

"I love how well you read my mind." Bobby said, smiling as they headed out of the apartment. "So what do you think really happened?"

"She was a pretty woman. Glasnow's not bad looking either. They live four floors apart. Are we thinking building romance gone bad?" Alex asked her partner as they exited the elevator.

"It's definitely where I would like to start. I say we head down to the shipyard that Glasnow works at and see exactly what time he left work this morning." Bobby finished as Alex started the SUV.

_Northrop Grumman Shipyard_

_11:15am_

"And you said he left work at 6:00 this morning, Mr. Richards?" Alex asked Griffin Richards, night supervisor at the shipyard.

"Yes. He usually has to stay until 8:30, but we had a couple of our morning shift come in early, so I sent him home."

"You had people come in early? For any particular reason?"

"Well, we sent a couple of our employees from the day shift to a conference in Virginia. The were supposed to get back last night, but their flight got switched to this morning and as a "courtesy" they flew them back at 5:00 this morning. They wouldn't have had enough time to go home and sleep before coming in, so they just came in early."

"Well, thank you for your time Mr. Richards, I know that you are anxious to get home now, but would it be alright if we called you if we had any more questions?"

"Not a problem. I get here around 9:00 most nights. I usually stay until 7:00 the next morning or longer if there is a meeting I have to attend like today."

"Thank you again, and like I said, we will be in touch."

Alex watched the man walk away and looked around to try and figure out where her partner had wandered off to.

"…and then I dropped the drill right on his foot! He screamed like a girl, he did!" Thomas Smith finished in his thick southern drawl.

"Well that is just too funny! Hey Eames! Did you hear that? Apparently Glasnow screams like a girl!" Bobby yelled across the room to Alex.

"Yes, so I heard. I got the statement from Richards; you want to head out of here?"

"Oh, okay. Well, thanks so much Mr. Smith. You are as funny as a barrel of monkeys, let me tell you. Have a great day!" Bobby said, mocking the man's accent.

"You too Bobby!" Thomas waved as Bobby and Alex headed out of the building.

_Jason's Deli_

_12:00pm_

"So, I figure it's a 30 minute drive from the shipyard to Glasnow's apartment building. He left work at 6:00, but said he didn't see the body hanging from the window until 8:45. The route he would take wouldn't even have traffic, so where was he for two hours and fifteen minutes?" Alex asked as they waited for their lunches.

"That's what we need to figure out." Bobby started, but was soon cut off by the ringing of Alex's cell phone.

Alex flipped open the phone and answered. "Eames……yes……uuuummm, how do you know that?……you know, I'm really quite busy. Some other time maybe……okay, that sounds great…Sure…Bye."

Bobby stared worriedly as he watched Alex close the phone with her hands still shaking. Whatever the conversation on the phone was about, it made Alex very nervous.

"That was Jonathan Glasnow. He said that with so little food in my fridge, it might be nice for me to go out to dinner. With him specifically."

"Wait, how does Jonathan Glasnow know how much food you have in your fridge?"

"He said because he's standing in my kitchen looking at it."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since we haven't seen any of the new episodes with the new captain, I decided to use Deakins. I like him and I know his character, so it's much easier to write…..Also, if anyone wants to beta, feel free to e-mail me!

**Chapter 2**

_Apartment of Alex Eames  
12:35pm_

"I understand. Thanks for coming out." Alex said to the uniformed officer standing in her apartment. After showing him out, she headed back into the living room to talk to Bobby.

"So, anything?" Bobby asked, seeing the look on Alex's face.

"No, they said he must have been gone by the time they got here. I just don't understand. We called as soon as I hung up. I guess he left right after he called me." Alex explained.

"Well, pack a bag because you are not staying here tonight. I will fix the door so that it will close."

"Bobby, where exactly am I going to stay?"

"My apartment. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the sofa. Please don't argue with me about this one, I really don't want you to stay here tonight."

"Fine, I'll go pack a bag and you go be 'manly' and fix the door." Alex finished and headed into her bedroom, leaving Bobby staring at her retreating form.

_One Police Plaza  
1:00pm_

"Well, we had units check his work and his apartment, but nobody has seen Jonathan Glasnow since he left here after giving his statement." Deakins explained as Alex and Bobby entered the room.

"So basically, we have nothing to go on…" Bobby sighed as he fell into the chair at his desk.

"Well, I wouldn't say we have nothing." Detective Mike Logan started as he came up to the group. "We had a call from the 27. They said they had a call come in about three months ago and a woman stated that a man claimed to call her from her own kitchen. When she got home half an hour later, her door was busted down, but the man was nowhere to be found. Apparently the police didn't believe her when she first called."

"Did she know the man who called?" Bobby asked.

"Yea, she said it was a man that she had met earlier that day. She was having lunch with a friend and the man lived in he same apartment building as her friend. He ended up joining them for dinner."

"Did she remember the name of the man?"

"Joshua Glasnow." Mike finished.

"Joshua?" Deakins questioned. "Relative of Jonathan?"

"I looked it up." Mike stated. "Apparently, Jonathan had a twin brother named Joshua. However, Joshua died a month ago. He was found hanging out of a window on the second story of his house in Queens."

"Alright, Bobby and Alex, go follow up with the previous victim. See if she can tell anything about Joshua that may lead you to Jonathan. Mike, you check with the unit that handled the case." Deakins ordered. Then, grabbing Bobby's arm he whispered, "You don't let her out of your sight. I want all of my people to see the sunrise tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to tell me that. Trust me; I will never let anything happen to her." Bobby trailed off as he exited the squad room.

_Apartment of Jessica Yarbrough  
1:45pm_

"Mrs. Yarbrough, we had a question about a report you made about three months ago. You called police and said a man called you claiming he was in your kitchen?" Bobby asked the young woman.

"Yes, I did. I had met him that afternoon at lunch. I didn't really talk to him much, but when he called it was like he was asking me out. He was saying how much food I had in my fridge and maybe if I wanted to come home we could fix some of it together. It was really creepy."

"Was there anything about the conversation that really stuck out?" Alex asked.

"Actually, he was coughing a lot. He was also clearing his throat. I thought it was weird at the time because he was trying to cover it up, like it wasn't a big deal."

"Did he ever try to contact you again?"

"Yes, he called a couple more times, but after his first call I got caller id. I never answered when he called and wouldn't come to the door when he came over. I guess he eventually moved on because after about two weeks he left me alone."

"Well, thank you for your time Ms. Yarbrough. If you think of anything else, even if it doesn't seem important, please give us a call." Bobby said, handing her one of his business cards.

Alex got into the drivers seat of the SUV and turned to face Bobby to gauge his reaction to Jessica's statement.

"I just don't know Eames. Something isn't adding up. Her call sounds exactly like yours, but her call was from Joshua. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Jonathan was pretending to be Joshua. We've seen it before…"

"That's true. Let's head back to the station and see if Logan has come up with anything on the brother."

_One Police Plaza  
2:30pm_

"Logan, what have you got?" Deakins asked, leaning against Bobby's desk.

"Joshua lived alone in a two story house over in Queens. He was working in construction, but lost his job about two years ago. That was the same time that Jonathan came to New York. He stayed with Joshua for about four months, but apparently they didn't get along well and he moved out to his current apartment in Manhattan."

"Could you check on his health? Jessica Yarbrough mentioned something about him having a coughing problem when he called her." Bobby said.

"Okay, let me just bring it up real quick. I'll check Jonathan while I'm at it." Logan said as he sat at his desk and started typing furiously at his computer. "Okay, it looks like they were both born prematurely. It says that neither of their lungs were fully developed at birth and they were both smokers, so I would not be surprised by Joshua having a cough."

"Okay, well let's see if we can find any other members of his family. They may have some idea where Jonathan might be if he is hiding somewhere." Deakins said as we walked back towards his office.

"Bobby, you still with us?" Logan asked, noticing the far off look in Bobby's eyes.

"Yea, I'm just thinking." He replied. "It seems a little convenient that they both have the same lung problem. That would make it really easy for Jonathan to pretend to be Joshua."

"Do you want to try his apartment again? He has to have come to get clothes or toiletries at least. Plus, according to Jessica Yarbrough, he kept after her for two weeks, so I'm sure he will be contacting me again soon. I need something that I can say to him that might throw him off guard." Alex explained.

"Carver already got the search warrant, so if he isn't home, feel free to go on in." Logan said.

_Apartment of Jonathan Glasnow  
3:30pm_

"Okay, I have banged seven times now. You guys satisfied he's not home?" Bobby asked the uniformed officers.

"You got it Detective." Officer Andrews answered just before he busted through the front door.

"Thanks so much." Alex responded sarcastically as she followed her partner into the apartment.

Bobby and Alex each headed in separate directions and explored accordingly. After only a couple of minutes Bobby yelled for Alex to join him in Glasnow's bedroom.

"Well, I guess this proves he's been home today…" Bobby whispered.

On the wall of his bedroom were pictures of Bobby and Alex taken throughout that very day. The last picture was of them entering the OPP just one hour ago.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one is decidedly less dialogue. I have no idea why. It wasn't intentional, it just seemed to be easier to explain this part than to try and have their dialogue paint all of the pictures for you.

**Chapter 3**

_One Police Plaza  
4:30pm_

"In addition to the pictures we found of Eames and me, we also found pictures of Jessica Yarbrough and four other women we have yet to determine the identity of." Bobby explained to the group that formed around the adjoined desks. The group consisted of himself, Alex, Logan, Deakins, and Carver.

"Logan, any ideas yet on who the women in the photos are?" Deakins asked.

"Had a call in from the 110th that it looked like a woman that committed suicide about six months ago. The officer is on her way over now." Logan said.

"Alright, get her story and let me know. Carver, my office please." The Captain finished as he and the Assistant District Attorney headed towards his office.

"And speak of the devil." Logan said as they all noticed a uniformed officer entering the room. "Officer Stevens, over here!"

"Detective Logan I presume?" Stevens asked as she extended her hand to the detective.

"Yes! Thanks so much for taking the time to come over. Please have a seat here and I promise we will try to have you out of here in no time!" He enthused, indicating a chair that Bobby had placed beside he and Eames' adjoined desks. "So, you think this is the woman that committed suicide? Tell me, how exactly was the body when it was found?"

"Well," the officer started, "she hanged herself. We found her outside of the window of her apartment. Actually, the apartment belonged to her boyfriend, Jonathan Glasnow. They had apparently been dating for about four months. She had gotten evicted from her old apartment and he was letting her stay with him until she got back on her feet. He said their relationship had been going well, but others in the building disagreed."

"What do you mean by 'disagreed'?" Alex asked.

"Well, one of the woman that lived a few floors up from him, I think in the 52nd or 53rd floor, said she had ridden up with them in the elevator a few times and every time it seemed as if they had just had a fight. They always kept more than enough space between them and never spoke. She said it seemed odd for a couple who were supposedly so happy."

"What was the name of the woman who hanged herself?" Bobby asked.

"Sabrina. Sabrina Snelling. I brought over the case file if you want to have a look at it."

"Thanks. You have been a great deal of help. Enjoy the rest of your day." Alex said without looking at the woman and giving all of her attention to the file that had just been placed on her desk.

After the officer left she and Bobby spent the next two hours going over the case file from Sabrina Snelling and trying to figure out the identities of the other three women.

"Do you really think Sabrina Snelling hanged herself or do you think Jonathan could have done it?" Alex finally asked.

"I really don't know. The case just seems to be getting bigger and bigger and I just can't seem to figure out how it has gotten so out of hand in under twelve hours."

Alex was about to respond when Deakins came out of his office and insisted that they call it a day. Alex and Bobby got their things together and got into the SUV and headed to Bobby's apartment. Once inside, Bobby got Alex's things unpacked while Alex tried to relax in the bathtub.

By the time she came out, there were fresh sheets on his bed and he had made up the sofa for himself. Bobby, however, was no where in sight.

"Bobby?" She called.

"Yea?" He replied, coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She gave a nervous wave, unsure how to act while leaving to go sleep in his bed.

"Goodnight Eames. Let me know if you need anything at all." He replied. As she retreated down the hallway he lay down to try and get an early night's rest also. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, but he was soon awakened by a scream coming from his bedroom. Looking at the clock he realized it was only 8:25pm.

He quickly ran into the bedroom to find Alex twisting and turning in the bed screaming as loud as she possibly could. At first it was hard to grab her, but considering he was so much larger than her small frame, he eventually had her situated on his lap in the middle of the bed, smoothing her hair and whispering gently in her ear.

When Alex finally awakened from the nightmare, this was the position she found herself in.

"You had a nightmare." Bobby quickly explained, sensing her confusion.

"Oh, right." She replied, but made no effort to move.

"Um, so I guess I will just let you get back to sleep now."

"Wait!" Alex all but yelled as he tried to extricate himself from under her. "Could you just stay in here for a few minutes?"

"Of course." He replied, once again coming to rest beside her in the bed. As soon as he was situated, she rest her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. Within minutes she was asleep again and Bobby soon followed suit.

_Apartment of Bobby Goren  
10:55pm_

The loud crash was what woke Alex and Bobby from the best sleep either had experienced in quite a while. Bobby was the first to react and was across the room, standing in the doorway with his gun out of the holster before Alex was even out of the bed.

"Call for backup and tell them to get here quick." Bobby whispered as he disappeared down the hallway.

She made the call quickly and then followed in the direction she had seen Bobby go. It was pitch black outside as crazed lunatics only seem to enter your dark apartment when there was a new moon, so Alex was having trouble navigating the unfamiliar layout. She was finally able to make out Bobby's large form and was heading for it when she felt someone grab her elbow and force her body against another.

"You are mine now" came the voice of Jonathan Glasnow. Alex immediately recognized him and got in one good punch before he was able to react. Just as he was falling to his knees, Bobby came up behind him, but didn't see the knife in Glasnow's left hand. The blade made contact with his side just as the backup came barreling through the front door. All Alex could do was watch in shock as her earlier nightmare came true with surprising accuracy.

She finally responded by rushing over to check on her partner while the uniformed officers cuffed and read Glasnow his rights. She checked his wound and found that the blade had barely broken the skin and leaned over and rest her head on his shoulder, just as she had in his bed a few minutes before.

That was how Captain Deakins and ADA Carver found them twenty minutes later.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well y'all, here is the final chapter. I seriously can't believe I wrote this entire story in two days! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the ride as much as I did! And as always, reviews are accepted and preferred!

**Chapter 4**

_Street in front of One Police Plaza  
11:30pm_

"Some days I hate this job." Alex stated as she stared out of the window of the SUV.

Bobby gave a slight smile as he thought back to all that had happened that day. With a final sigh he opened his door and made his way around to the passenger side to help Alex out of the SUV. Once on the ground, she stood rooted in place and rest her head against his chest.

"Why? Why are people like this? How do they think it's a good idea to follow people around and break into their apartments?" She pleaded.

"I really don't know. I do wish I had an answer for you, but I just don't." He replied, gently running the fingers of his right hand up and down her back. When she finally looked up at him he placed a gentle kiss on her forhead and led her up the stairs toward the squad room.

Carver and Deakins were waiting for them when they arrived and they headed straight into the interrogation room to confront Jonathan Glasnow.

"So," Bobby started, "why'd you do it Jon?"

"I'm really surprised you haven't figured it out yet Detective. I'm not Jonathan. I'm Joshua."

"Wait, you mean that you were pretending to be Jonathan, not the other way around?" Alex asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Actually," he replied, "Jonathan did pretend to be me. He was the one that was originally living in New York under my name. I came to live with him and then realized that he was pretending to be me. I kicked him out not long after."

"Okay, so I'm confused. Was it you or Jonathan that met Jessica Yarbrough?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, that was me. I was being truthful with her. Jonathan happened to pass by the restaurant and saw me eating lunch with she and her friend. He thought she was really cute and the next thing I know, he's calling her pretending to be me. He finally stopped after two weeks, but he was still following her around and taking pictures of her and such. I finally invited him over for dinner one night and confronted him about it. We got kind of worked up and started fighting. The next thing I know, he's unconscious and I'm hanging his body outside the window, just like he had done to that idiot girlfriend of his."

"So, it was Jonathan that killed Sabrina Snelling?" Alex asked.

"Yup. I figured if I made it look like how he killed her, people would assume that he had committed suicide. But then, I realized how much attention that would bring to me, so I just decided to take on his identity and when the cops showed up, I told them the dead body was Joshua."

"And what about Janie Masterson?" Alex asked.

"Well, she and I had been seeing each other since I moved into the apartment at Jonathan. Yesterday morning when I got home from work she mentioned something from when the real Jonathan was living here and I didn't know what she was talking about. She got confused and then started asking me questions. I just kept getting more and more worked up. Finally I said that I was confused and that maybe I needed to get some air. We took a short walk and then when we came back I made sure we went to her apartment. I hanged her and put her out the window and then went back up to my apartment where I called the police."

"So, the unaccounted for time in between when you left work early and when you said you came home was really when you were having the conversation with her and took a walk and then killed her?"

"Yup! Amazing how much can happen in just two hours, isn't it? And to think two hours seems so insignificant when you think of how many hours we are in this world."

"Well, Mr. Glasnow, you will have plenty of those hours to spend contemplating just that while preparing for your trial. Enjoy." Alex responded sarcastically as she and Bobby exited the interrogation room.

"Carver, he's all yours. Captain, we are going to try and get some actual sleep now." Bobby finished as he and Alex headed for the door without waiting for a response from either man.

_Apartment of Bobby Goren  
12:30am_

Alex and Bobby settled into his bed and shifted under the covers until her head was resting on his shoulder and she had her left arm draped across his chest.

"You know, Eames, a guy could get used to this…" Bobby trailed off as he started to gently run the fingers of his left hand up and down her back.

"You know, Goren, so could a girl…" was her only response.

**_Finis_**


End file.
